My Son, The Wizard
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Dudley realizes that his son, Ivor, is a wizard. How will he tell his son?


**My Son, The Wizard:**

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K.R then why would I be writing a fanfiction?**

It was a normal Saturday morning at the Dursley household. Thirty-five-year-old Dudley Dursley sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper. His wife, Claries, was making eggs and bacon for everyone. His ten-year-old son, Ivor Dursley was trying to watch TV. Ivor was about as tall as Dudley was at his age, but he was less round than his father was at his age. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Petunia Dursley now lived with her son. Vernon had died eighteen years ago at the wand of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had found them and tried to get the location of Harry Potter from them. After seeing her husband die and under going the cruciatus curse she had deiced to go to therapy.

Petunia was doting on Ivor, telling him how good of a boy he was and how he was her only and favorite grandson. Ivor rolled his eyes. His grandmother did this all the time and frankly he didn't like it. "Can I go do my homework now?" He asked as he turned off the TV. He then began to stand up.

"No, no, no." Petunia said as she pulled Ivor back into his seat. "Tell Nana all about your day at school yesterday.

Ivor sighed as he glanced over at hi backpack that was sitting in the corner of the room. As he looked away his backpack started to levitate and come towards him. As Claries walked over to the table she noticed the backpack floating over to Ivor and she dropped the plates in her hands in surprise. At the sound of plates crashing Dudley looked up from the newspaper. "What's wrong?" He asked his wife.

Before she could form any words she just pointed to Ivor's backpack that was half way to him by now. Dudley looked at the backpack and his eyes widened. He should've seen this coming. Ever since Ivor was a baby he had noticed strange things happing like flowers changing colors and food changing to a different kind of food. Now that Ivor's backpack was levitating he knew it was true. His son was a wizard.

When Petunia glanced up from Ivor and at her own son she saw the look on her son's face. She turned around and saw the backpack. She started to pale. It wasn't true. Her grandson could not be one of _them. _"B…b…but how?" She muttered to Dudley.

Dudley only shrugged. Truth be told he was happy that his son was a wizard. Ivor saw that they were all starting at something. He turned around and saw that his backpack was floating towards him. "Cool!" Ivor exclaimed when the backpack reached him.

Claries leaned close to Dudley. "What's going on?" She whispered to her husband. "Why was his backpack levitating?" Claries was starting to worry. Her son's backpack was floating. That wasn't possible.

After Dudley had gotten over the shock that he son was a wizard. He knew that he needed to talk to Ivor. "Ivor, come here." Dudley called his son over.

"Yes dad." Ivor said as he walked over to his dad.

Dudley took Ivor by the arm and led him outside. "Dad, what's wrong?" Ivor asked once they were outside. He was wondering weather or not this had anything to do with the floating backpack.

Dudley bent down next to his son. "Nothing's wrong Ivor." He said as the two of them sat in patio chairs. "I just want to talk about why your bag was floating." Ivor looked down at the ground. He was still afraid that something was wrong. "Do you know why your bag was levitating?"

Ivor shook his head. He had no clue. "Do you know why, Dad?"

Dudley took a deep breath in before letting it out. He did know why, but he was trying to figure out the best way to tell his son. "I do, but you've got to understand that you can't tell anyone about it. Not because you're strange, but other people might think so." He explained. "Ivor, you're a wizard."

Ivor blinked as soon as his father told him. "I'm a wizard?" He repeated, making sure he heard right.

"Yes, I noticed ever since you were a baby that you have been doing small magical things. Now with your backpack levitating my suspicion has been confirmed."

Ivor swallowed a small lump in his throat. It sounded like he was very different than most people, different in a bad way. Now he understood why his dad didn't want him to tell a lot of people. "Dad, why can I do magic?" Ivor asked his father. He wanted to know why he could do magic.

Dudley ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, my cousin is a wizard. So was my aunt. I'm sorry I don't know a lot about wizards. Though my cousin, Harry does." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, this has my cousins address on it. If you have any questions you can send him a letter." A little over a month ago he had gotten a letter from Harry. They had been exchanging letters every so often. "Now why don't you go inside and play?"

Ivor nodded as he put the paper in his pocket and ran back inside. Dudley sighed as he got up and went inside. Petunia and Claries were talking quietly. They broke apart when Dudley came in. "Well, I better go." Petunia told the two of them. "I need to visit your fathers grave and tell him about _your son_."

When Petunia left she slammed the door. Dudley flinched. He knew that she was mad that Ivor was a wizard. He could image how angry his father would be if he was still alive. He turned around and faced his wife. She didn't look too happy. "Tell me what's going on." Claries asked him as they walked over to the dinning room table.

Dudley sighed as he sat down. "Our son is a wizard." He told Claries as she sat down. He then began to explain everything to her.


End file.
